Heartbreak Warfare
by LoveHate Ultimatum
Summary: When the Island of Berk is back to its normal harmony, what happens when a new danger arises that could change the life of Hiccup and his friends? A new Night Fury arrives on the Island, and what's with the Elders pressuring Hiccup to marry? Rated T
1. Prologue

**If you want to follow this story more, please look me up on deviantART! I will also post it on here when I can (and when I remember) and make sure that each chapter is better than the last! Hope you enjoy my installment of **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** with ****Heartbreak Warfare****!**

**Heartbreak Warfare**

Chapter I: Prologue

It was over! The 'Queen' dragon was gone from the island and we were freed of all danger! The dragons now lived with us in harmony and I got the girl. My life was perfect. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III; or just Hiccup. I know, what a weird name for a teenage boy, but parents believed that the more hideous the name the more feared you'd become.

Unfortunately, I wasn't that much feared. I was loved at least, finally, and I had two---three things I really wanted:

**1) Recognition from my father and village.  
2) A best friend.  
3) And finally, a **_**girlfriend**_

Yep, I had it all. I was fortunate for everything that happened and I couldn't believe it at first. Me? Hiccup the screw-up Viking of Berk, a dragon trainer? It was unbelievable a few months ago, but now it's a reality.

My best friend, Toothless the Night Fury, was the first dragon I trained. I learned how to ride him and I even repaired his tail in return. We were the best of friends. Of course, all friends have their down moments, but we will never be separated by anything.

And finally, of course, my girlfriend: Astrid Hofferson. She was perfect; strong, intelligent, and beautiful. I had always liked her since I was little, but I never had the courage to even approach her. How could I?

But now things were different. After the dragon war, she had fallen for me. My dreams had come true!

I loved my life, but now I was cautious. I had a premonition one night...or at least I thought it was. I didn't like what I saw. Here is my story after the war.


	2. February Stars

**Heartbreak Warfare**

Chapter Two: February Stars

--------

It was an early, February morning in Berk and the air was surprisingly warm for once. Of course, winter you are supposed to have cold weather but today was surprisingly nice. Inside the Haddock Residence, slept a teenage boy with hazelnut locks and emerald eyes; he was a little scrawny, and kept an almost boyish face. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast; the leader of the village.

Hiccup was now fourteen and he went from a life of disappointment and distrust, to love and friendliness. The boy snored lightly, having only two hours of sleep from working all night, and he tossed in turned in his bed. Recently, starting two months after the war, he had been having these _dreams_. They were so realistic and demonic that it was bone-chilling.

His forehead was sweating and groaning out of almost pain. He shot up from his slumber, breathing heavily and looked around his room. The fire was going in a small fashion, and he wiped his forehead clean.

Giving another breath, he removed the covers and got out of bed. His prosthetic leg made a slight squeaking noise, and he stretched his arms and leg out. He had lost his whole left leg after the final dragon had went down, but Gobber had fixed him a new one, as he said, with a little 'Hiccup flair' thrown into it.

The teen opened his door and his eyes met the glaring sun. It was bright outside and a few Naderheads were perching on the houses. As he saw the friendly dragons, he began to wonder where his dragon was exactly.

Toothless, the Night Fury Hiccup had befriended, was Hiccup's best friend. Having black scales like the midnight sky and eyes of a green moon. Hiccup looked around, traveling in between buildings and asking a few people. He then called out, "Toothless? Where are you?" He asked out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Suddenly, Hiccup spotted his father, Stoick, and ran over...well, hobbled over. "Hey dad?"

"Ah, Hiccup! You're awake! Just who I wanted to see too." Stoick replied, patting his son on the back. "Yeah, that's good dad, but have you seen Too--" "Hiccup, I believe that you should know about Toothless."

At that moment, the teen feared the worst, "W-What's wrong with him!? Where is he?"

Stoick laughed heartily and Hiccup looked at him confused, "Don't worry! He is down at the lake! He's found a new friend! She flew in this morning, looking for the smell of fish, and Toothless told he it was alright to come in an' live with us."

"She?" Hiccup questioned, and he ran away towards the lake where Toothless and him had first met. Going through the tunnel, his shield still there in the crack acting as a door, Hiccup peered upon the scene in secrecy.

There was the mighty Night Fury, Toothless, sitting next to the pond with a similar dragon. It was another Night Fury, except this one had grayer scales. Toothless dunked his head in the water, and pulled out a trout from the lake. The other dragon stared at him, and he tossed the fish to her. She ate it happily with a toothy smile on her face, and Toothless gave her his awkward, what Hiccup called, 'trying to smile' smile.

She grunted happily and Toothless peered onto the scenery a bit more. At that moment, the female Night Fury perked its ears up and growled ferociously. She looked in Hiccup's direction, and snorted. Toothless looked over as well, and got up with a start and blocked the female from attacking Hiccup.

Giving a few grunts to her, Toothless looked at Hiccup and moved his head to come out. Hiccup carefully got out of his hiding place and smiled nervously to the female dragon.

She sniffed him over a few times and he fell to the ground. It was becoming deja vu, and sooner or later...yep.

She regurgitated a fish from her belly, and it landed on Hiccup's lap. Toothless sat o his hind legs and gave him the look of 'come on, just eat it!'. The female dragon gave the same look, and he sighed.

Oh how he wished this wasn't their 'initiation'. He grabbed the raw, slimy, saliva-covered fish and bit into it. He almost vomited, but swallowed the piece he had eaten. He gave a disgruntled noise, and the dragons both smiled at each other.

Hiccup stood, and threw the fish aside. He carefully held out his hand to her nose, and pet it gently, telling her he was a friend. She purred gently and laid down. Hiccup then turned towards Toothless and smiled, "So buddy, this is where you've been all day?"

Toothless gave a nod and laid down next to his 'other'. Wow, he had found a girlfriend faster than Hiccup had in under an hour. How pathetic. Hiccup smiled, and looked at the too, "Well, we are going to have to name her...Um..." Before he could speak, a voice sounded from the village.

Hiccup recognized it as his dad, and he walked over to the entrance, "Be right back! You guys play nice." He said, and he crawled under the shield and traveled back to the village.

Stoick was standing with Gobber when Hiccup arrived, and the hazelnut-haired teen breathed out before he spoke, "Yeah? You called?"

Gobber, the seasoned Viking and blacksmith of the village, had a blond beard and blond hair all tied into a short ponytail. In place of one of his teeth, he had a smoothed out stone instead.

Gobber spoke, "Hiccup, as you know, it is almost spring," he said, "and Toothless has found a mate it seems."

"Yeah, so?" Hiccup stated, not sure where this was going.

His father spoke next, "Well, Hiccup, you are fourteen and in two years you'll be of age to marry, correct?"

Hiccup now saw where this was going, "Y-Yeah...so?"

"Well, since you are with Astrid, we want you to make her your bride when that time comes." Gobber said, and Stoick nodded, "It'd be a great time, what do you say?"

Hiccup's mind blanked and he thought of the possibility of marrying her. His sight became fuzzy, and he passed out. This had happened before...many times before. When Hiccup woke up, he was back in his house. It had seemed to be nighttime, and Hiccup got up to clear his mind.

He remembered what his father had told him, and he walked over to the cliffside and sat on the cliff. He tucked his knees to his chest, and held them close, laying his head on them. Many things passed through his mind, including Astrid.

He loved her more than anything, but marrying her so soon; it was so sudden. As he was in deep thought, a sound of walking echoed behind him and he turned around. It was a girl with blond hair, braided down her back, with aquamarine eyes. She smiled, her eyes glittering in the moonlight.

Hiccup blushed and startled to his feet, "A-Astrid! What are you doing up?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

She smirked and sat down where he was, and Hiccup sat down as well. "I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same here...I've had a lot on my mind." Hiccup responded, and Astrid looked at him curiously. "Really? About what?"

"N-Nothing much..." Hiccup stuttered. Astrid raised an eyebrow and crossed her eyes, "You can't lie very well you know that?"

Hiccup sighed, "It's about us."

The girl's eyes seemed to sadden, and she looked a little frightened, "Really..."

"Yeah...my dad keeps reminding me about my sixteenth birthday..." He said, and Astrid knew where this was going. "Hiccup, listen, I understand what you are trying to say."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I understand if you don't want to marry me." Hiccup's eyes widened, and he held her shoulders, "No! That's not what I was going to say! I'm in love with you Astrid....I've always been in love with you, and you know that."

Astrid blushed, which was a rarity equal to finding another Night Fury, and she kissed Hiccup softly. "I love you Hiccup...And when we both come of age, I'd be happy to marry you."

Hiccup found himself in a daze, as he always was when Astrid and him kissed, and he shook his head. "Really? You mean that?"

"Yes I do..." She said, kissing him passionately and deeply. Hiccup fell onto his back and she on top of him, and they kissed next to the February stars. Suddenly, a grunt sounded behind the couple, and they both stopped almost immediately to see Toothless sitting there with an adorable look on his face.

Hiccup took a breath and laughed, "Hey Toothless...how long have you been there?" toothless let out a series of grunt and then laid down. Astrid stood, "I'll see you later Hiccup." She said, leaving the scene.

Hiccup watched her leave, and Toothless popped his head next to Hiccup's, looking at him with wide eyes. Hiccup stuttered and blushed, "What are you looking at?!"

Maybe things weren't so bad after all. _Yet._


	3. Master Plan

**Heartbreak Warfare**

Chapter Three: Master Plan

------

The next morning, Hiccup got up earlier than usual to feed Toothless and his mate. For some reason, he was in a good mood that morning; the nightmare hadn't shown up the night before, so he was pleasantly happy.

"Toothless," Hiccup called out, carrying a basket filled with variations of fish, "I've got breakfast for you guys." He said, and at that moment, the two Night Furies leaped down from their respective beds, and sniffed around Hiccup.

The teen laughed and tipped the bag over, knocking a bunch of fish out. Toothless sat down, and nuzzled his mate to go first, and at that moment, the young Viking knew that his pet truly cared for this other Night Fury.

The female began to eat, and Toothless sat next her eating as well. Hiccup sighed, crossing his arms, "I still haven't thought of a name for you..." He said nonchalantly, and he then noticed something he hadn't before.

On her back, there was a red mark; it was like a scarlet color...Scarlet! That was it! Her name was Scarlet! "Scarlet?" He asked, and the female dragon looked up at him like it was her name before she arrived. "Perfect...Toothless and Scarlet...I like it. What about you boy?" He asked his companion, and all Toothless could do was grunt, since his mouth was full of fish.

After the feeding, Hiccup returned to the village, only to be knocked down by a burly Viking...not like the other Vikings were burly, but this one he recognized. It was his intelligent friend, Fishlegs, who knew everything about each dragon ever created in the world.

Fishlegs gasped, and quickly stood to his feet and held out his hand for Hiccup. "Sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Hiccup grabbed his hand and stood up, wiping himself off, "What's the rush?"

"You'll never believe it! It's almost the coolest thing ever created!" Fishlegs shouted, not exactly telling Hiccup what was going on.

"What is?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs caught his breath, "There's an island. And your dad has agreed for us to go there for a weekend! It's supposed to be completely safe and tropical!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, "Why would he want us to go?"

"He thought that we've been working really hard and as kids we need a vacation! So go and pack your stuff!" With that, Fishlegs practically ran away in joy. Hiccup sighed, and went back to his house.

Packing all of his needed clothes, supplies he wanted to bring, and health needs, Hiccup walked to docks, Toothless and Scarlet close behind.

As they were about to get on the boat, Stoick stopped them.

"Hiccup. I'm sorry, but Toothless and his mate cannot go." He stated, shocking all three of them.

Hiccup practically fell, "Wait what?! Why not?"

"Well, I thought you guys should take a trip without dragons for once." Stoick said, and before Hiccup could argue, it was final. "No, my answer is locked in. Now go on and get on!" Stoick said, and Hiccup turned towards his faithful dragon.

"Sorry buddy. I'll be back before you know it." He said, and Toothless gave him a saddened look plus a whimper.

Hiccup boarded and the two Night Furies walked back up to the village. As he boarded, he was knocked over for the second time that day by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the rambunctious twins who never stopped fighting.

They stood and Ruffnut spoke first, "Why do you keep stealing my axe?! You have your own!" Tuffnut responded, "No! It's my axe! I let you borrow it remember!?" They butted heads a few times, giving growls, and Hiccup moved on.

As he continued to walk, he passed by Snotlout, who was unpacking some stuff, Fishlegs who was reading the Dragon Manual, well the new one, for the fiftieth time, and Gobber, who was handling the big, Viking ship.

Hiccup sat down on one of the benches, and sighed, leaning his hand on his check. Suddenly, like he had been hit by lightning, a pain in his head started. He yelped a little bit, and he shut his eyes tight. As he did so, he could see visions inside of his head. There was a gigantic whirlpool, blood, and glowing, green eyes.

He continued to see the visions, until someone shook him out of his mindscape. "Hiccup!" Someone shouted, and the boy opened his eyes to see his girlfriend, Astrid.

Astrid had a worried look on her face, and she her hand with Hiccup's. "Are you okay? You looked like you were in immense pain..." She said, putting her arm around his shoulders.

Hiccup breathed in, and gave one of his smiles, "Yeah...I'm fine...Just a...cramp in my leg." He lied, but Astrid knew when he was lying. "Liar..." She stated, and Hiccup sighed, "Okay I had a headache! Okay?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of a headache that actually hurt like I saw you...Tell me the truth." She said, but before he could answer, Gobber shouted the call that meant they were shipping off.

Hiccup stood, and grabbed his stuff. "Well, we'll talk later okay. I'm going to talk to Fishlegs about something." He said, and he left Astrid to sit alone.

He approached his burly friend, and sat down. "Hey Fishlegs?"

"Yeah? What's up?" He responded, his head buried in the book.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, and shrugged, "What do you know about whirlpools?"

Fishlegs removed his face from the book, and looked at his disheveled looking friend, "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I heard they were pretty bad."

"Yeah they are! If you get caught in them long enough, you are pretty much dead. Besides that, there are rarely whirlpools near Berk." Fishlegs said, and Hiccup felt reassured; maybe the visions were just crazy thoughts.

"Okay, thanks..." He said, and with that he took a seat back with Astrid.

The whole boat ride there took about three hours, and everyone was anxious to get there. As they stopped at the built dock, Gobber got off first, "Well, kids, here's your paradise for three days. Hope you enjoy it!"

Snotlout spoke abruptly, "You aren't staying?"

Gobber turned towards him, and laughed, "By Odin no! Stoick wanted you guys only to have fun for a while." He said, and the teens cheered inwardly. Gobber got back on the ship, and waved at them.

"Bye! I'll be back for you guys in three days! There's supplies and three huts more inside the woods. Enjoy yourselves!" He said, and he shipped off.

There was an awkward silence, then an uproar of cheers. Ruffnut smirked, "This is so awesome! This whole island to ourselves." Tuffnut scoffed, "I just wish you weren't here. It'd be a lot more fun." His sister gave him a punch across the face, and they began to fight again.

Hiccup grabbed his stuff, putting it on his back, and was about to walk to the cabins until Astrid grabbed his hand. She began to run, pulling her boyfriend behind her. Hiccup stumbled to catch up, but eventually did as they both arrived at the cabin.

"Wow...it's so cool." Astrid said, looking at the sturdy, huge, cabin. Inside there was two beds, a fire pit, a basket filled with fish and chicken, and mugs for water. Hiccup put his stuff down and nodded, "Yeah...I guess it's cozy...I wish Toothless was here though."

Astrid gave a sympathetic smile, and hugged him from behind, "Don't worry...He's fine." At that moment, Snotlout opened the door with Fishlegs, and they laughed. "Sorry, thought this one wasn't taken." He said, and Snotlout laughed. Astrid let go, and Hiccup had a cherry red blush on it; he still wasn't used to having a girlfriend.

"Ah shut it you two!" Astrid said, giving them a mean scowl. The two boys ran out, knowing what that look meant, and went to find another cabin. Astrid sighed, and looked at Hiccup, who looked embarrassed beyond repair.

"Hey, don't worry about them okay? Besides, why are you embarrassed?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he stuttered, "Embarrassed? Pfft. Yeah right! It's just a little warm in here." He said, lying again. Astrid shook her head, and pushed him on the bed.

"Don't lie to me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." She said, teasing him. Oh how he hated when people called him by his whole name; that was enough to embarrass him for years. The brunette crossed his arms, and closed his eyes in a pout almost.

The blond leaned down, and kissed him gently, which made him open his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. The heat between the two increased exponentially, and Astrid moaned at the pressure. Hiccup was unsure of what to do, as he had never even got this close before with anyone, and here he was almost hitting home.

Astrid released the kiss, and sat on top of the young Viking. She undid her hair, which she had never done before, and Hiccup up thought it was beautiful. As she was about to removed her cover armor, Hiccup stopped her hands.

"Astrid...wait." He said, and she looked at him, almost scared. "What? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't think I'm ready for this...yet." He said, looking away from her. She probably thought he was a wimp, and couldn't handle it. But on the contrary, Astrid moved Hiccup's face gently to look at her, and she smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded. "I don't want to rush things...I mean, I love you...and all, but I don't think we are ready for such a big step...Sorry..." He said, and she laughed, "Goofball, that's okay...I just had the idea that all guys...well wanted to finally do this, but not you Hiccup...I like that." She said, kissing him softly. She got off him, and walked out, "I'll be back later. I'ma go see what the twins are doing." With that, she left, and Hiccup looked up at the ceiling.

His eyes slowly closed, and he looked down, "Damnit." He said, rubbing his eyes.

Meanwhile, back at Berk, Stoick was in the main hall, dining and looking over some maps. Suddenly, one of Stoick's closest friends burst in and scampered to the table, breathing heavily.

This took the mighty Stoick by surprise, and he stood. "What's wrong?!"

"I-It's the Elder! She has given us dreadful information about the island the children are on!" He said, and Stoick's eyes widened, "What!?"

"She said she had a vision about something in the water. Something more terrible than the Queen Dragon on the Nest! It's bad! And she said that they are in grave danger." He spoke, and Stoick quickly ran to the docks, looking to see if Gobber's ship had returned.

Indeed it had, and Stoick quickly went to the Blacksmith. Gobber was fixing up a steel encasing for something, and the leader quickly took him by the shoulders, "We have to go back to that island!"

"Why!? Stoick have you lost your mind?" Gobber shouted, not understanding what was going on.

"The Elder spoke that the children are in terrible danger. We need to get there and get them off." Stoick warned, but Gobber laughed.

"Are you serious Stoick!? We safe-proofed and checked that island. There's nothing there." He responded, but Stoick sighed.

"What about the waters? Did we check the waters?"

Gobber thought about it, then frowned, "Why no...we didn't. Why?"

"She spoke of a terror more dangerous than the Queen Dragon...it lives in the water and near that island." At that moment, a strong gale of wind blasted the building they were in over, causing everything in there to hit the ground. The hot metals and barrels of water fell over, and the building was in ruins.

Stoick removed some of the wood pieces and whatever else was on him off of him, and helped Gobber out.

"What in Odin's name was that!?" Gobber shouted, and they both looked out to see. There were black storm clouds rolling in, and all they could hear was a deep, menacing, groan.


	4. Night of the Hunter

**Heartbreak Warfare**

Chapter Four: Night of the Hunter

------

(Hiccup's POV)

All I remember before that terrifying, mysterious sound was me tripping over my backpack trying to walk to the door. I hate having a prosthetic leg. Anyways, when the sound echoed through the house and around the island, I knew that something was up. This island may not have been as safe as they said.

After I picked myself up, I walked out the door to investigate. I traversed from the cabins, out of the woods, and onto the shore to see a terrifying surprise.

There on land, was a discarded ship. It was nothing like he had seen before, and it was definitely not the same model as the ships we had now. It was half of it, and the vast was torn straight off and the only thing that made it slightly recognizable as a Viking ship...was the piece of the _flag_ that was caught in between the broken wood.

Whatever washed this to shore, had met the Vikings of Berk before. As I investigated it closer, the roar came again, and the strong gale pushed me back a few feet. I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me, and I coughed a few times, rolling on my side.

At that moment, my friends arrived to the shore and ran to assist me up.

"Hiccup, are you okay?!" Astrid asked, grabbing my left arm and pulling me up slowly. Ruffnut had my other arm, and they both pulled me to a standing point.

"What was that!?" I said, still trying to catch my breath. The wind was literally knocked out of me; whatever let out that roar had some lungs. Astrid shrugged, but her eyes caught something that I didn't notice before.

"G-Guys...look..." She said, pointing out to the sea.

Sincerely, when I looked, I had never been so scared in my life.

(Third Person POV)

The gang all looked out to sea and saw something that _definitely_ wasn't there before.

It was almost as big as Berk. It was almost like a long pillar that was grown in the sea, and reached about two times higher than the island they were on. It was a purplish color and was almost shaped like a fin.

Hiccup let out a series of undecipherable mutters, and released himself of the grip from Astrid and Ruffnut. Fishlegs scratched his head, "What is it?"

"I have no idea, but that definitely wasn't there before." Snotlout replied, and Ruffnut scoffed, "No duh. We all know that."

Tuffnut walked a little closer to the water, "It's almost like...a shark fin."

Hiccup squinted his eyes a bit, and tried to get a more clearer picture. Suddenly, he shot open his eyes and fell to his knees again. He quickly shut his eyes, and the visions popped up. They were more clearer and newer now.

The first picture was of the fin, except it grew and grew and eventually revealed a gigantic monster, bigger than anything he had ever seen. It's eyes were a malevolent emerald, and it's teeth were the size of a iceberg each.

The next image was the whirlpool again, except this time it seemed to go in deeper; it was almost like a grotto of some sort. Like a portal or passage leading into it.

Finally, the last image was of fire. Dark, blue flames and a hand. It made no sense to Hiccup, but he didn't have time to even think when his friends shook him awake and helped him back up.

"What's that about!? You looked like you did when you were coming here!" Astrid said, now seriously scared and worried. Hiccup looked at her in the eyes, and sighed, "I'll tell you guys, but we need to go back to the cabins."

Meanwhile, back on Berk, Stoick walked into the Elder's Home, and took a seat. She obviously knew of his visit, and gave him a worried look.

"Stoick, this doesn't look good at all." She spoke, folding her hands slowly.

Stoick had a displeased look on his face as he asked his question, "What exactly is this beast?"

The Elder sighed and closed her eyes, "It's a beast that no one has ever lived to talk about...except for my father," she said, taking out a leather bound book that looked a little nostalgic, "he fought against it when I was only four years old. A few Vikings, including my father, went out to sea to investigate the whirlpools that had been occurring. What they found there was as dangerous as the Gods themselves."

"What?" Stoick asked.

"It was bigger than Berk itself. It had large claws, a big body, green eyes, and one gigantic fin. It's teeth were as big as mountains and it could be seen from miles away. When they faced it, barely anyone survived. My father's ship was sucked down a whirlpool. When he thought he'd be killed, he was sent to a cave," she said, and Stoick took this in interest, "there was many skeletons and chests, but most importantly...there was an altar."

"An altar?"

The elder woman nodded and continued, "Yes, an altar. Perched upon it was a bow, next to it a satchel of arrows. But these weren't ordinary arrows. The arrowheads had a glowing purple tint to them, and they were sturdy."

"What did your father do?" Stoick asked.

"He shot the arrow from the opening of the whirlpool, and hit the beast with it. It erupted into purple flames and sank back into the ocean. My father swam back to the surface, but the arrow and bow were left behind. Like they had just vanished." She said, and that was the end of the story.

Stoick took all this information in, and raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me that this is the same beast? And it wasn't killed?"

"I fear so," she spoke, her voice shaking as she said those words, "but...if the arrows and bow are still there, then we could probably kill it for good." At that moment, she opened the book she had taken out and there was an old map.

"Take this with you when you go back to the island. But be careful. Whatever you do, do not go within thirty feet of the fin. As for if you do, it'll definitely be the end of you Stoick." She said, and Stoick stood, map in hand.

"Will do...I must go and ready the ships." Stoick said, leaving immediately. The Elder sighed, and looked at her wall. "May Odin help us."

Back on the island, there was an awkward silence once Hiccup had told about his premonitions.

Snotlout slammed his fists on the table they were sitting at, making the mugs of water shake. "So what you are saying is that you've been having visions of this stuff? And so far they are coming true?"

Hiccup shook his head, "I'm not really sure. It's all confusing. The visions are just like clips, not exact pictures. I can't piece together the...well pieces yet." He spoke, and Astrid sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us before? I mean, we could've gone back to Berk." Astrid said, and Hiccup shook his head, "It wouldn't have mattered! I was having nightmares of it too! I think it was bound to happen either way."

As he spoke, another roar sounded and the twins looked at each other, worried. Fishlegs sighed, "What do we do? It could be coming hear anymore."

"We don't even know what it is." Ruffnut said, "So how do you know if it's even a beast?"

"Because Hiccup's been having these dreams! Haven't you been listening?" Fishlegs responded, and Ruffnut crossed her arms, scoffing.

"Meh, yeah I was. But I don't believe it. As much as we know, it could be just another rock growing from the ground."

"That's definitely not a rock. I have a sister as a rock, I would know what it is." Tuffnut retorted, and earned a punch from his sister.

Astrid took Hiccup by the hand and led him outside to talk to him privately. Hiccup stumbled to a stop and faced his girlfriend, "What's wr--OW!" Immediately as he spoke, he earned a punch in the face from Astrid. It was one of her soft ones, which hurt like Hell.

He fell to the ground, and he rubbed his cheek wondering what was up, "Why the Hell did you do that!?"

"That's for lying to me! And you aren't getting a kiss from me after. Why didn't you tell me this?! Ahead of time!?"

"Because, I didn't want you to get worried. I knew it would upset you somehow. And I'd get a bruise out of it for worrying you. Experience." Hiccup responded, a little bit of sadness in his voice.

Astrid scoffed, "Hiccup, you've got to learn to trust me! How are we supposed to be a couple if we are keeping secrets from each other?"

"I don't know Astrid. I've never been in a serious relationship before...and I don't even know if this _is_ a serious relationship." Hiccup said, and Astrid raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Before he could answer her, another roar sounded and it blew both of them further back. A tree was pulled from its roots and launched back towards Astrid. She screamed, as it was coming too fast, and she put her hands in front of her face. Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her sides and a slight pounding on her arm.

She opened her eyes to see that she was a little bit further away from the tree, and that in her place was Hiccup. She gasped and got up, rushing over to her boyfriend.

"Hiccup! Are you okay!?" She asked, and he groaned. His shirt was torn from his left side, and blood dripped from his shoulder. It was dislocated and cut up badly from the tree. She pulled his healthy arm and got him out from under the tree. He stood up, his limp a little worse than before, and he rubbed his head.

"Ow...that hurt..." Hiccup said quietly, and Astrid was almost in tears at the sight of his wound; it was for a second that her heart almost shattered, like he had died or something.

"Hiccup, it's my fault you got hurt..." "No, don't blame yourself. I saved you from getting hurt worse than me. Don't worry about it." He said, and she sighed. "Sometimes I don't see how you can take pain for me, Hiccup."

"Because I love you, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I love you Astrid." He said, and a slight blush creeped up on her cheeks. It was rare, like said before, for Astrid to blush. This was no exception.

Before the moment could even blossom more, another sound echoed through the woods. This time, it was a familiar sound.

Hiccup limped out of the woods, and onto the shore. Astrid and the others followed, and the teens smiled at the sight.

There, on land, was Stoick with a few other Vikings, including Gobber, and Hiccup's best buddy: Toothless.

The Night Fury quickly leaped off the boat and ran over to the boy, tackling him to the ground. He licked his face, and Hiccup laughed, wincing a little at his arm.

"Toothless, boy, get off! My arm's hurt." He said, and the Night Fury noticed definitely, since the smell of blood triggered it. He sniffed the wound a few times, and backed off.

Scarlet jumped off next, and walked over to Astrid. She sniffed the blond Viking over and over, and rubbed her nuzzle against Astrid's leg. Astrid smiled, "Who's this?"

Hiccup stood, and wiped himself off, "Astrid, Scarlet. Scarlet, Astrid." He said, introducing the two. Scar made a cute grunt, and licked Astrid's hand.

"Why are you here Dad?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick looked at him like he was mad. "Well why do you think? The Elder told me that you guys were in danger, and then that thing appeared! She spoke of it being a great monster! Bigger than Berk and this Island!" Stoick spoke, and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"M-My visions?" He whispered, and he walked up to his dad. "I've been having these visions lately, dad, and now they are making sense. But some I still need information on. Did she give you anything else you could tell me?"

"The only thing is this map," he spoke, taking out the map, "it has the location of this grotto, which contains the only thing that can defeat this monster." He said, and Hiccup then realized that these visions were helpful.

"The grotto! That's it! What's in it?" He asked eagerly, but Stoick put away the map.

"No, Hiccup. You are injured enough, and you are definitely not going in there and fighting this thing!" His father commanded, and Hiccup stood tall.

"Dad, I'm going to do it...I think I might have an idea on how to get in there. I just need you to tell me what to find."

As he was about to object, Astrid and the others stopped him, "Listen, Stoick, you've got to believe in Hiccup...He may have a plan."

Stoick sighed, "I understand that, I just don't want to lose a son...to that thing! It's killed many people, and there's not a chance that he could survive."

"Thanks for the pep talk, dad." Hiccup said sarcastically, and Astrid took out her hair tie again, after having to put her hair back up. Quickly thinking, she tied it around Hiccup's cut shoulder, and tightened it.

"We need this..." She said, gesturing to Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes widened in an almost, "are you serious" look. "What is with everyone and gesturing to all of me!? Geez..."

Stoick sighed again, rubbing his temples, "Fine...look, this map shows where the whirlpool is. Once it opens fully, you'll be able to be inside the cavern. There will be an alter, supposedly, that holds a bow and satchel of arrows. They are very special, and that's what you need to kill it if it rises. You might need to go and retrieve it now."

Hiccup looked at Toothless and the Night Fury knew what they'd need to do. Hiccup quickly hopped on Toothless' back and latched in fully. "Ready buddy? We're going in and taking down this menace!" He said, and Toothless let out an enthusiastic, but intimidating growl.

As he was about to take off, Stoick held onto his son's arm, "You know you don't have to do this right? We could do it ourselves."

It was almost like deja vu for the boy, and he gave his dad a smirk. "It's an occupational hazard, dad, we're Vikings after all." He said, and with that he took flight and off towards the gigantic fin.

The others waited on the island, and watched as he left. All Astrid could think of was the safety or fate of her stubborn boyfriend. He was their only hope.

Hiccup soared over the large object, and Toothless growled; he knew that there was danger to be near.

"Toothless, we need to aggravate it!" He shouted, and Toothless nodded. He charged up his fire blast, and shot it directly at the fit. It hit and left a small cloud of smoke. Everything was silent, and before Toothless could fire another shot, there was a loud rumbling in the water.

The fin started to rise in height, and skin started to show up. It was a glossy black skin, and there were lumps everywhere. As time passed, a big green eye showed up, and eventually the whole upper body was out of the water. It made no sound except for the water falling back into the ocean.

Hiccup and Toothless both looked up at the monstrous beast, and noticed how big it was compared to them. It wasn't as big as Berk, it was two times bigger than the island and Berk combined!

Hiccup leaned down to Toothless' ear, "Bud, we need to get out of here...NOW!" He shouted, and the monster growled loudly as the duo soared out of the way of the massive claw that swung towards them.

Hiccup and Toothless swerved around and looked down into the water. The whirlpool had opened up and deep inside of it, they could both see a small gleam of light. Quickly, the dove down for it.

Unfortunately, how they reached it was not so good. The claws came back around and hit Toothless right on the tail. The mighty Night Fury screamed in pain, and dove even faster down to the hole.

Hiccup was launched from his saddle and hit the water at immense speeds. Toothless followed surely after, and they both disappeared into the ocean depths.


	5. Vanilla Twilight, Pt 1

**Heartbreak Warfare**

Chapter Five: Vanilla Twilight

----

(Astrid's POV)

All I could see was Hiccup and Toothless go down in no less than two seconds. I-I couldn't comprehend it at first, but I knew it had happened; I couldn't deny it. I fell to my knees, emotions clouding my eyes and mind. All I could hear were the shouts of Hiccup's father and our friends yelling his name and Toothless' name.

It was happening. He had fallen, and I'd probably never see him again.

(Third Person POV)

Stoick leaned down and helped Astrid up, "A-Astrid...don't worry. He's probably got a plan. But for now, we've got to distract that bea--""Are you kidding?! He just got sideswipped into the ocean! He could be dead for all we know!" Astrid interrupted.

Stoick knew this was true, but he didn't want to give up just yet.

"That's why we don't know. But for now, we need to think of something to get that thing's attention." He said, thinking of many plans.

At that moment, Fishlegs coughed, "We could get Scarlet to quickly fly back and alert the other dragons to come and assist us. But it will be risky."

"I'm not letting you guys up there, you saw what just happened." Stoick interjected, but everyone else thought otherwise.

"What other options do we have?" Astrid said, and the mighty leader of Berk gave in. "Fine...Scarlet," he said, turning towards the female Night Fury, "I need you to go back to Berk and alert the other dragons for help." As the Night Fury was about to take off, Astrid hopped on.

"I'm going back with her...I have a plan." She said, and Stoick was about to object, but decided against it; he knew there'd be an arguement if he had stopped her.

So Astrid and Scar took off towards Berk, keeping way clear of the beast by veering way off to the left and around it.

Since the Night Fury's speed was so immense, they arrived there quickly and Astrid hopped off to get the other dragons. She quickly headed for her friendly Naderhead and the other dragons.

Being Hiccup's girlfriend had its benefits; she had learned to communicate with the dragons by hand movement and touch. She let the Monstrous Nightmare, which wasn't so nightmarish, the Gronckle, the other Naderhead, and a Zippleback to assist her. She got on the back of her Naderhead, and the blue dragon made a few noises, which most likely meant 'follow'.

She took off, with Scarlet as well, and the other dragons followed.

(Hiccup's POV)

Ugh...that hurt...

Where am I?

What's going on? Where...Where's Toothless!? Toothless?

"Toothless!?" I yelled, my voice a little dry. How long had I been out?

As I practically gave up yelling, I heard a whimper; it was small and almost feverish. I looked over and saw my faithful buddy, Toothless, curled up in a corner. His skin on his tail was badly damaged, but his make-shift tail was fine. Blood dripped slowly from his wound, and I limped over, suffering from what seemed like a broken leg.

I crouched and winced from the pain, but had my mind more concerned on my buddy. "Toothless, oh Odin...what have I done?! Don't worry, it'll be okay!"

I took my shirt sleeve, which was intact, and tore it off. I wrapped it around the biggest wound, tying it tightly, only covering it half way. It would have to wait for now, but I then looked at my surroundings.

I was in some sort of cave...cave!? The grotto! The one from the Elder's story and my premonition! I wasn't dead...so that meant.

At that moment, I looked behind me and noticed a shining light down a hallway. I got up, wincing at the pain in my leg, and limped to the opening. The walls were dripping with water and algae covered them. I held onto the wall as I hobbled, and there was a big open room with a gleam of light surrounding an altar. The altar!

I had made it! It was a great feeling, besides the fact that almost every one of my limbs were in pain or broken or missing. I limped over and almost fell at the altar, catching onto the stand and pulling myself up.

There it was. The bow. It had an almost steel base with a tight elastic tied to it. It looked like it could be a child's toy, but I knew it wasn't. To the side, there was a satchel filled with arrows that had purple tipped arrow heads.

"So these must be the flame arrows...but how am I supposed to shoot this thing!? My arm is broken..." I asked myself. I touched the bow with my non-scarred hand, and suddenly I felt so different.

It was like all pain went away right when I touched it, and I stood up straight. It was like the bow healed me! It was impeccable! I took the bow in my hands, and took the satchel around my shoulder.

I quickly limped back to Toothless, and held the bow firmly in my hands. "I wonder if this will work on you too..." I asked myself, and I touched my free hand to Toothless' wounds.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he stood up; giving a shake of his head and a wag of his tail. I got on him, "Are you up to it buddy?" I asked, getting a nodding response.

Quickly, Toothless took to the skies, right out of the whirlpool and we went into the fray.

(Third Person POV)

Astrid had arrived at the island with the other dragons and she got off. "Okay, everyone on!" She said, and as everyone was about to pile on, Ruffnut noticed something in the sky, "Guys wait! Look!" She said, pointing at the sky.

Everyone averted their gaze, and were in total awe. It was as clear as day; Hiccup and Toothless had risen! Stoick smirked, "I told you he had some sort of plan." Astrid's eyes were almost in tears again, this time out of joy, and she laughed. "I'm going to have to hit him later...hard. He scared the Hell out of me!"

Hiccup shouted a victory cheer, and the beast turned its head towards them, knocking over two pillars into the water below. The collision that occurred caused a small rainstorm to hit the island hit friends were on. The clouds were rolling in and thunder started to erupt as well as regular rain.

Toothless fired a fire blast at the beast, quickly dodging its attacking swipe. The monster squealed loudly, causing the people who were watching on Berk to shiver with fear.

"Toothless! Take us around to his back! Quickly!" Hiccup shouted, and the Night Fury swiftly moved to the designated direction. The monster had lost sight, for two reasons:

1) Slow.  
2) Well...slow. The back was his _blind spot_.

Hiccup took out the bow and took out one of the arrows, "Take this!" He shouted, and he pulled back the arrow, and launched it right into the back of the monster's head. It screamed loudly, and the flames on his back began to form. They couldn't be doused by rain, as it seemed, and the monster turned; it wasn't down yet.

Toothless went higher in the air, and did a somersault to make a dive bomb frenzy towards him.

A dive bomb frenzy is something Hiccup and Toothless had practiced a few times after the war; it was a series of Toothless' fireballs, and as speed progressed when Toothless went further down, he'd start spinning, making the fireballs hit various areas on the target.

"Go go go!" Hiccup shouted, and Toothless turned and started his dive bomb frenzy. Holding on, Hiccup made sure that he knew when to turn away. As they approached the beast's full face, Hiccup pulled up on Toothless' reins. The monster fell back, and knocked over a few more stone pillars, knocking them into the water as well as the monster.

As it was falling, Hiccup and Toothless went in for one more shot. Hiccup took an arrow, and closed his eyes. He could sense that something was wrong, it just smelled bad.

The monster had opened its mouth, and all the duo could see was an enormous green flame that shot towards them.

"Toothless dodge quickly!" It was too late. The flame skimmed both Hiccup and the dragon, burning them severely on one side. Hiccup screamed as they both began to plummet to the water, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. It was too early.

A single arrow floated in front of him as he was falling, and he noticed that the beast was right below him, ready to swallow him whole.

"I have...one shot at this..." Hiccup said, closing his eyes. This was now or never.

He quickly opened his eyes, and despite the pain, he grabbed his bow that was next to the flying arrow, and latched them on.

"Eat this!" He screamed, and he fired a single arrow straight down the throat of the beast. The monster closed its mouth and the purple flames erupted from every pore on the beast's skin.

From both islands, of Berk and the Paradise Island, you could only see white.


	6. Vanilla Twilight, Pt 2

**Heartbreak Warfare**

Chapter Six: Vanilla Twilight, Pt. 2

----

Everyone thought the same thing, but none could believe it; it was ghastly. Almost everyone's mouth went agape, a few people reaching their shaking hands to cover it. Hiccup's friends on the island couldn't even grasp what just had happened. Did he make it out? What happened? Was the monster dead? What the Hell happened?!

Astrid, who was in a mix between sadness and anger, yelled out loudly.

"Hiccup!" She screamed, her echo cutting through the silence from the blast. Her voice continued to echo around, and she called again. "Hiccup!!!?" No answer; not even a screech from Toothless.

The twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout all looked down, knowing what just happened. Stoick rubbed his temples, then his face; he couldn't believe it. And finally, Astrid began to notice. It was true. Hiccup was..._gone_. "N-No..." Astrid whimpered, falling down to her knees.

She felt as if what Hiccup said before was true. How he couldn't comprehend if this was a serious relationship or not; it was true. She noticed that it was more like an infatuation, and that she wasn't even sure of her own feelings for him yet. But now, she'd never know; the crying told her something though. She really cared.

"Kids...we've got to go back to Berk...Take your dragons and fly there. I'm going to take the boat. Go on." Stoick said, his voice even filled with sadness. How could it not be? He lost his only son; and half the time he was alive, he spited him for not being Viking enough. He felt extremely bad.

The teens loaded themselves up on their respective dragons and depressingly flew back to Berk; knowing that they had lost a valuable friend.

Stoick loaded himself along with Gobber, who was surprisingly quiet the whole entire time, on the boat and started their way back home. As they floated by the spot where the dreadful battle took place, they had to stop and just stare; it was memorable and terribly sad.

Gobber put a hand on his comrade's shoulder, "Stoick, I'm so sorry about this..." Stoick sighed, and closed his eyes, "No, don't apologize. It was my fault for this." He said, and there was an awkward silence. This was a bit of deja vu, as Hiccup had almost died last time; it was this time that was the worst.

As they were about to sail away, there was a noise of splashing water. They both averted their heads in the direction of the disturbance, and noticed a wing. It was black, like Toothless'. "Gobber, pull up close." Stoick said, and they turned the boat over in the direction. As they were close enough to touch the dragon wing, another disturbance appeared right next to it.

"I-I can't believe it!" Stoick said, his voice cheerful but frightened.

_Flashback_

The fire hit the whole right side of Toothless and Hiccup and knocked them off course. Toothless was knocked way to the left of Hiccup, and all the young viking could do was lay the final blow.

As he fell, the arrows and bow floated right in front of him. _'Odin, give me strength!'_ He thought, as he reopened his eyes and gripped the bow and arrow. He latched them on, and pulled his arm back, despite the pain.

"Eat this!" He shouted, launching the arrow directly into the beast's mouth. The beast shut it's mouth and purple flames burst out from every pore on it's skin. The beast proceeded to explode, and Hiccup turned to his left, "Toothless!" He shouted, and the Night Fury, trying with all his might, flew with what he could to Hiccup, and wrapped his wings around him, dive bombing into the water.

The flames tried to engulf them as they plummeted to the ground, but they won. They hit the water fast, and deep. As both of them looked up, they saw the blinding light and fire hitting the water.

They had did it! The monster was gone...but there was barely any air. Quickly, Toothless let go of Hiccup, and they both tried their best, despite their wounds, to find a surface. They arose right behind one of the stone pillars, and took a deep breath. "W-We did it buddy..." Hiccup started, and he gave out one more sigh before practically passing out.

Toothless groaned in pain, but grabbed onto Hiccup and paddled towards the open to be seen. As he approached the spot where the monster had fallen, the flames were still lit but barely as smoke covered the water. It was almost a mist. The Night Fury let out a quiet moan, sinking as he noticed the Viking boat pulling up.

_Flashback Over_

Toothless opened his weakened eye and let out a whimper. Stoick quickly grabbed the dragon's floating claw, and pulled as hard as he could to get him out of the water. "Gobber! Help me get Toothless on board!" He shouted, and the blacksmith pulled as well. With one final tug, they had lifted the Night Fury on board, falling over as well.

Toothless let out a series of pants and groans, and released his grip on Hiccup's shirt. The boy was breathing, but barely; a lot of water had reached into his system and he was practically drowning. Stoick put his ear to his heart, and noticed he was breathing, but gave a quick push of his chest to give him more air.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he coughed up lots of water. He groaned in pain and turned on his side. "W-Where am I?" He stuttered, his sight not fully back yet. Stoick and Gobber let out cheers of joy. Hiccup was alive! He was fully alive! And so was Toothless, but they needed immediate medical help.

"Hiccup, you did it...and you came back alive....I'm so proud of you..." Stoick said, and the boy smiled. "Thanks dad...Toothless, are you okay?" The Night Fury whimpered but gave him a weak smile and a nod.

After the quick words, the Vikings headed back to Berk to assist the two with their wounds.

Meanwhile, back in Berk, the teens had arrived safely and decided to converse and mourn in the mess hall. One candle was lit on one table, and the doors were shut. They were all very silent and didn't know what to say.

Snotlout spoke first, "Wow, I feel bad." "Why is that?" Ruffnut asked, her eyes downcast a bit.

"Well, we were all pretty mean to him...I mean, did he really deserve it?" Snotlout brought up, and none of them responded. Tuffnut sighed, "No he didn't. It's kinda sad to see him go." Fishlegs closed his eyes, "I'm gonna miss him. We were just becoming good friends. He also taught us all how to ride a dragon."

Everyone could agree on that, and Snotlout spoke again, "I guess he was a little funny too. He had good sarcasm I'd have to say." Everyone chuckled a bit, except for Astrid, who seemed to be a little more depressed than all of them.

"Hey Astrid...are you okay..." Tuffnut asked, earning a slap from his twin sister. "Of course she isn't! She just lost her boyfriend and best friend! She's miserable!"

"Thanks, for summing that up Ruff..." Astrid muttered, quoting Hiccup. Everything was silent again, and Astrid spoke up.

"I can't believe he's gone," she said, leaning her head on her arms, "I didn't even get to...find my feelings for him yet."

"You didn't even like him?" Fishlegs asked, a little surprised. They had seemed to be totally in love.

Astrid shook her head, "I honestly felt bad for him...I know that sounds low, but I don't mean it like that. I mean...he deserved some type of love, and b-back on the island...he brought up something that I had been thinking the whole time on dating him. Even when he told me that his dad had been pressuring him to marry me..."

That took everyone by surprise, "What?! Marriage?! Are you serious? You aren't even close to age yet." Ruff said, and Astrid nodded. "Exactly, which was why he reminded Hiccup to propose around my sixteenth birthday...but I don't even know if I love him like that."

Ruff laughed, "Astrid, you just said love...not like." It was true; she had said _love_. See, there's a big difference between liking and loving someone. Astrid blushed and her eyes widened, "I meant like..."

"No, I think you meant love." Tuff then said, interrupting his sister's next sentence. Ruff then spoke, "I think you've found your feelings Astrid...of course you don't have to...marry him right away or ditch your badassed...ness for him. He actually likes the strong and independent you." Astrid closed her eyes and for the first time in front of her friends...began to cry...

She had lost someone very special to her; someone that actually cared for who she was and not what usual guys would want her to be like: A softy, passive, and cute. Hiccup had loved her for who she was: Strong, beautiful, intelligent...and a badass; even if she did hit him a lot.

Astrid got up, and walked out of the mess hall without another word. She needed to be alone, and she went back to the lake where she had first met Toothless.

While this conversation went on, Stoick and Gobber had gotten the villagers together to assist them in carrying Toothless to the medical ward and Hiccup as well. The teenagers hadn't known at all of it, and were still in the dark about Hiccup's survival.

For hours, the medics of the village stitched up Hiccup's wounds and Toothless' wounds, and then tied them up. Hiccup's arm was put into a tight bandage and risen up to his chest in a sort of a sling.

As for his leg, he walked with a crutch made out of a long stick and metal molted on for easy handling under his armpit. Toothless' tail was bandaged up and his eye was patched for the moment until it healed.

After eight grueling hours on curing cuts and bruises and burns, Hiccup and Toothless were resting in there home for a number of hours. They slept like babies, and Stoick watched over them both in case something happened.

He stayed there the whole night.

The next morning, Astrid had decided to go back to the lake again to mourn. She didn't even know that Hiccup was alive! On the other hand, the other kids found out and were pretty much swarming the house. Hiccup took this attention slightly by surprise; he didn't know they thought he was dead.

"Where's Astrid?" Hiccup asked, and the kids shrugged. Fishlegs looked around, "I don't know...she left out on us yesterday and we haven't seen her since."

Hiccup sighed and looked down, "She...I need to find her..." He said, and he kicked his leg over the bed and slowly got up. "Lout, I need my crutch." He said, and the black haired boy handed him the crutch.

Hiccup took it under his arm and left the house, an extra limp in his leg and an arm in pain. He traveled slowly to the lake and peered through the opening. Like he had thought, Astrid was there, sitting on a rock looking into the lake.

He quietly walked up behind her, and noticed she was talking to herself. He listened in to what she was saying.

"Oh Hiccup...I'm so sorry...I-I didn't mean to lead you on...I-I just didn't know my true feelings for you until now...I always thought you just had a crush on me and were just one of those guys who wanted me to be an immediate wife...but you were much more than that," she spoke, her voice shaking from the tears that were falling, "you were cute, smart, funny...although sometimes I hit you, I always thought your sarcasm was funny." She said, and Hiccup blushed a little bit and smiled, but continued to listen.

"Why!? Why do Vikings have to do things like this!? I just wish there were no demons, monsters, or beasts to fight! I finally understood something," she said, closing her eyes, "I loved you...but I guess it has to happen...Because for Vikings...it's--""An occupational hazard...one that we can never avoid and we have to live with..." Hiccup interrupted and he could tell that there was a silence formed.

Astrid's eyes opened and she turned around. He stood up and looked at Astrid, "Hey..." Astrid couldn't believe her eyes and she covered her mouth from shouting.

That didn't work.

She let out a crying scream and jumped off the rock and took him in a bear hug. Hiccup groaned in pain, "Astrid...arm!" He said, wincing. Astrid didn't let go though, "H-Hiccup! You're alive!" She shouted, crying into his shoulder.

Hiccup sighed, and let go of the hug. "Astrid...I heard what you said...and I understand if you don't love me the same way...I mean--" But Astrid stopped him with a kiss, "Didn't you hear me? I said...after what happened, I finally realized that I love you...Hiccup, I love you." She said, repeating 'Love' over and over again.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he couldn't believe it; now, it felt real. Before, their relationship and feelings felt childish. But now, it was real. It was definitely true love. Hiccup made one of the boldest moves he had ever done, and lifted Astrid's chin with his unharmed hand and looked her in the eyes, "I-I love you too, Astrid..." He whispered, and he kissed her gently. That sealed it.

Astrid almost melted in his arms and she kissed back. The kiss was passionate, but not sloppy, like Hiccup usually kissed. It was sweet and deep, and it seemed to last forever. As they slowly released, their breaths intertwined and their eyes met: the Forest met the Ocean.

Hiccup and Astrid connected their foreheads and closed their eyes. It was a perfect harmony...and as the minutes passed, the mist rolled in, the clouds covered part of the Sun as it gleamed down, covered partially by the moon's passing, and it was a perfect...vanilla twilight.


	7. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Dear Readers,**

I have good news! My story _Heartbreak Warfare_ gets its sequel! *random cheers* I know you guys are anxious for it, and don't worry! It'll be released before this upcoming weekend and definitely you won't be disappointed! It's going to be shot four years later, where our favorite Viking is eighteen and our favorite badass is eighteen as well. It's going to focus more on the romance but it will have a few twists and turns here and there. I hope you guys are excited and look for the upcoming sequel to _Heartbreak Warfare_...

You guys get to vote on a name! So make sure to review this with your vote! These are available names:

**Free Falling**

**I'm Yours**

**I'm Eighteen**

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

**You and Me**

Vote now! I need to know so I can name it! :D


End file.
